


The Happy Ending

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I just figured there should be a happy ending, Other, i dunno, it just came out as I typed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine





	The Happy Ending

“Cisco...” Barry could barely breathe, his heart beating fast even for his speedster physiology. His best friend stood before him, several feet away, flanking Savitar on one side, while Caitlin took up the other. Iris wept in Savitar’s clutches, letting out shuddering cries of Barry’s name, and the words I love you, over and over in the moments before her iminent demise. All of this they had seen before, countless times, through Cisco’s vibes, Barry knew this scene like a movie...all accept for Cisco being on Savitar’s side.

 

 

“Terrifying, isn’t it Flash?” Savitar taunted him, his mechanical voice holding a hint of villainous glee, “realizing that you didn’t even need my help to lose the people you love most?”

 

 

“Makes your blood run cold, doesn’t it?” Caitlin chimed in, her blue painted lips curling up in a sneer, her eyes glittering a brighter white in amusement.

 

 

Barry looked up at them all, his stomach churning like an industrial washing machine. He’d seen all of this coming, he knew he’d done wrong, Flashpoint was a mistake, he’d hurt so many people...but Cisco? Cisco had fogriven him, hadn’t he? Cisco had told him, in front of everyone, the legends, Kara, Oliver, that he was his friend. Had he been lying? Had he told Barry what he wanted to hear so that he could plot against him in the background this whole time?

 

 

“Cisco wh- what are you-?”

 

“Fair is fair Barry,” Cisco cut him off, his goggled eyes boring into Barry’s soul as he stared down at him. “You took my brother from me, you drove Caitlin away, and for what?” he nodded towards Caitlin, clasping his hands behind his back. “I thought they were the bad guys, same as you did, but I was wrong,” he shook his head, “they’re the consequences of your actions Barry, and everyone has to face consequences eventually.”

 

 

Barry shook his head, still struggling to comprehend Cisco’s switch, refusing to believe that Cisco had decided that murder and revenge were right. Caitlin chuckled coldly, “Aww, what’s the matter Barry? Your speed brain running a little slow?”

 

 

Barry shook his head again. “Cisco, I made a mistake, alright?” He found himself pleading, “I know that Flashpoint was a selfish use of my powers, I never should have done it, but you can’t...you can’t honestly believe that this is the right way to go?”

 

 

Cisco shrugged. “Why not? He asked calmly, “Reverb said I could be a god, Cynthia and I have the same powers, and you’ve seen how hard she kicks ass,” a small smile curved his lips, “hell, I bet if I stopped playing by the rules, I could give her a run for her money in less than a year. So why not?”

 

 

Barry swallowed, his brain running so fast he was almost dizzy. Then an idea struck him. “What about Dante?” he tried, “do you think he would be proud of his little brother for condoning murder?”

 

 

At that, the small smile that touched Cisco’s lips, fell into a scowl. “Ironic question, coming from the fucker who murdered him,” he spat angrily, “you knew nothing about my brother Barry, but I’ll tell you something, he would probably give me a firm pat on the back for getting vengence for him.”

 

 

Caitlin chuckled again, tilting her head the the side. “Forget it Cisco, he’s not gonna understand until Iris dies,” she said, speaking as easily as though she were making a joke, “He didn’t learn when Hunter killed his father. Eobarde came all the way back from the future and killed his mother to teach him a lesson, and even THAT didn’t stick, explaining things with words is gonna go right over his head.”

 

 

“Exactly what lessons was I suppose to learn from them?!” Barry demanded, “never trust a psycho?”

 

 

“No Flash,” Savitar finally chimed back in, unsheathing the metal spike from his suit, “what you need to learn, is that no matter how fast you go, or how far you run,” he raised Iris a little higher, positioning the spike for the kill strike, “you are never in control!”

 

 

Barry started running before Savitar’s sentence had ended, a storm of yellow lightning cascading off of him as he moved. The silver spike glinted in the light of the street lamps of the park, it’s point moving closer by the milisecond to piercing straight through Iris’s back. ‘ _not fast enough, not fast enough, not fast enough!_ ’Barry metally berrated himself, even as every cell in him burned with speedforce, every milisecond becoming an age as he ran for all he was worth. Then suddenly he was struck with something hard, the vibration of it instantly familiar, and yet utterly confusing as a large mass accompanied it, knocking him backwards clear across the park. When his senses finally caught up with him, Barry’s arms instinctively wrapped around the mass that had struck him, realizing with no small amount of shock, that he held a body in his arms.

 

 

“BA!” HR gasped painfully when they finally skid to a halt in the grass, “Oh BA, could you loosen your grip a bit there buddy, I think I’ve got a broken rib or someth- OW! Yeah, no, definitely broken, oh god that hurts!”

 

 

Barry released HR immediately, staring at him in disbelief. “HR WHAT THE HELL?!” He roared, thinking HR had somehow rushed him, stopping him from saving Iris. But before HR could groan out a reply, the sounds of a battle drew Barry’s attention back to the stoney courtyard several yards away, the familiar flashes of Cisco’s blue vibration blasts, accompanied by Caitlin’s waves of ice crashing together against the figure in the middle, Savitar.

 

 

“BA,” HR wheezed, “it was all in the plan,” HR clutched one hand to his side, and the other to Barry’s arm, “Francesco he- ow ow ow – he got through to Caitlin, they made up right before – ugh – before Savitar found them in the woods,” HR made a particularly pained face and squeezed Barry’s arm so hard it hurt.

 

 

Barry stared down at him, his eyes wide, and brimming with tears. “They tricked him,” he muttered, realizing what had happened, “I didn’t know, so Savitar didn’t...oh my god they’re brilliant!”

 

 

“BARRY!” Cisco’s familiar, if slightly panicked voice called to him, “a little help here?!”

 

 

Barry didn’t need to be asked twice, he was on his feet in moments, speeding HR into the back of the van Tracy was hiding in, and then speeding into battle. He threw himself at top speed into a dazed and angry Savitar, the pain of colliding with now frozen metal suit worth hearing the sound of his nemisis cries of confusion. Suddenly, the suit gave way underneath him, his moleculed moving fast enough to phase through the cold and rigid material. Barry looked out at the word from inside the suit’s metal confines, his scarred doppelganger glaring up at him from where he lay on the ground.

 

 

“Who’s the god now?!” Barry cried triumphantly, his voice sounding garbled and harsh through the suit’s filters. He began to vibrate his body, shaking the suit apart in an explosion of metal and lightning.

 

 

Savitar Barry glared over at Caitlin, then at Cisco. “You teamed up behind my back,” he accused them with a growl, “well I applaude your little act, but you still can’t stop me,” he was on his feet again in a flash of lightning, his hand held aloft and vibrating over Caitlin’s head, ready to strike. But his blow never landed. Instead, a blast of energy slammed into his back from Joe’s vantage point, sending him sprawling face first to the stone steps. The three of them looked up, finding not Joe, but Iris, holding the large repulsor gun Harry had built, looking every bit like the poster for a one woman action movie.

 

 

“Great timing!” Caitlin called up to her, voice shaking only slightly after facing the prospect of death moments before.

 

 

“I had some help,” Iris called back, then she was gone in a flash of blue light, reappearing in a similar flash of blue, accompanied by Cydi who closed the portal behind them, and a slightly dazed Joe.

 

 

Barry rushed them, sweeping Joe and Iris up in his arms, and squeezing them as hard as he could. They had won, Iris was alive, everyone was alive! After a few more moments of hugging, Barry turned to Caitlin and Cisco, “You guys...you...you...” His voice cracked as they smiled at him, Caitlin moving to stand beside Cisco, who put his arm around her shoulders and nodded.

 

 

“We figured it out the day we wiped your memories,” Cisco explained, “or at least I did, Caitlin was still on the wrong side of things, but - “

 

 

“But,” Caitling cut in, “when Savitar sent me to kill Cisco...I realized I couldn’t do it.” she looked down at her hands for a moment, looking every bit like her old self, minus the new hair and clothes, and lips. “I know that, when I left that night, I told you all...I said I never loved any of you but-”

 

 

“But you do,” Barry finished for her, “come here.” He pulled Cisco and Caitlin into his arms, tears leaking from his eyes as he held his two best friends close. “You guys...I love you guys so much,” he whispered against Cisco’s hair, after everything I’ve done to you, I deserved everything you said to me before...but you saved her,” he pulled back to look them in the eyes again, “you saved Iris, and I can never thank you enough for helping her.”

 

 

Cisco smiled again, shrugging his shoulders, even as his eyes grew red with brimming tears. “Don’t worry about it man,” he replied hoarsely, “that’s what friends are for.”

 

 

“Besides,” Caitlin nodded to Iris, who stood in her father’s embrace, watching their exchange with tears of her own, “Iris is our friend too, more than that, we’re family.”

 

 

Joe and Iris came forward then, and they all joined together for a group hug. After a few monents of embracing, and crying happy tears, they withdrew, but their hands remained touching one or the other’s arm, like a reminder they were still together.

 

 

Joe sniffled softly, then shook his head. “Listen, I know you all are young and spry, but honestly,” he smiled slightly, “I’m getting to old for this shit.” That sent a round of laughter through them, and earned him another hug from Barry and Iris both.

 

 

Cisco turned to face Cyndi, who had shied away from the hugging and emotional reunion, knowing she was still mostly an outsider here. He took the few steps to stand in front of her, and held out his hand. “Thanks for helping out tonight,” he told her amicably, “I knew you were more than a bounty hunter at heart.”

 

 

Cyndi eyed his hand, his lips pulling into her classic shy little sideways smile. “Yeah well, you made a convincing case,” she replied, taking his hand, “who am I to let an innocent woman di-”

 

 

Her sentence was cut short suddenly, Cisco using his hold on her hand to tug her forward, and into his arms, where he kissed her like she’d kissed him in the cortex before. When they broke apart, Cisco smiled, “Sorry not sorry,” he said quietly, “I owed you one anyway.”

 

 

Cyndi smiled up at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “It’s ok,” she replied, “I was actually wondering when you’d be brave enough to do it.”

 

 

“Um...guys?” Tracy’s worried voice called from beside the van, “not to interrupt, but HR says his rib is broken?”

 

 

Cisco grimaced at that, “Ooh, yeah...my bad. I kinda threw him into you man,” he apologized to Barry, “I figured he’d have some injuries, but it was either that or death so...”

 

 

Barry nodded, “I understand,” he said with a smirk, “alright, everyone else I’ll meet you back at Star Labs I guess?” There was a collective nod before Barry turned to Iris. “Iris,” he said her name so sweetly, that Iris felt her breath catch in her throat, “I’m so gald you’re still here,” he pulled her closer, planting a soft but deep kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

 

 

Iris nodded and smiled at him. “I love you too Barry,” she whispered, fighting new tears, “and I’m glad I’m still here too.” With that, Barry seemed satisfied, and he sped off towards the van, then away to Star Labs, carrying HR in his arms to receive medical attention from Julian.

 

 

In the wake of Barry’s exit, there was a semi-awkwards silence, as though none of them were really sure wha to say nex.t. But Iris spoke up, turning towards Caitlin, and reaching out for Cisco and Cyndi, who moved back to the group together. “I know Barry already said this,” she began, taking all three of their hands in hers, “but thank you all so much for saving my life.”

 

 

Cisco shrugged again, ready to give her a resonse, similar to the one he’d given Barry, but Caitlin spoke before he could. “Thank you,” she said, placing her free hand on top of the others and squeezing, “all of you. You never stopped believing I could come back, even when I didn’t.”

 

 

Cisco smiled fondly at Caitlin then, nodding his head. “It’s like you said before Cait,” his free hand snaked from around Cyndi’s waist to rest on top of hers, atop the others, “we’re family.”

 

 

“You too Cyndi,” Iris prompted at Cinthia’s awkward look, “you’re officially part of the team now girl, don’t be shy.”

 

 

Cyndi smiled, glancing at each of them before putting her hand atop all the others. “Well I guess since it’s official now.”

 

 

Iris nodded, and then Cisco began to giggle. “Alright everybody, lets conclude this pep rally and get back to Star Labs,” he gave Caitlin a sly smile, “I know a certain Doctor who would really like to see a certain ice meta.” Caitlin blushed, though only slightly due to her new cold blooded body. Cisco counted to three aloud, and then they all parted hands, Cisco calling out an enthusiastic “Team Flash!” as they did so.

 

 

It was a happy ending. Miraculously, everyone had survived, everyone was happy, and they had won. Sure they had a body to clean up, and Star Labs to rebuild, and who knew what after all that, but they could handle it, together, because that’s what they did. They were a team, they were friends, they were family.


End file.
